


长姐

by Madeam



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, German orthopaedic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeam/pseuds/Madeam
Summary: 长姐完结上篇不和谐版





	长姐

**Author's Note:**

> 写完就暴毙的斑x原女骨科车，慎入。  
> 主要更新在乐乎。  
> 笔名：善见须弥。

被回应了的斑似乎是开启了什么奇怪的开关一般纠缠住须弥的舌尖重重吸吮，发烫的双手开始隔着薄薄的浴衣在须弥后背抚摸揉捏，须弥抖了一下从交缠的唇舌间发出细微的气音，然后感觉到他的手落在了臀部，这令须弥有些羞涩还泛起了一丝期待。

两个人都是初次接吻，微微分开时都有些气喘吁吁眼神迷乱，之前交缠在一起的舌尖牵连着透明丝线，只是片刻又吻在了一起，不顾此时身在何处，沉溺在与彼此甜蜜的吐息中，在这吐息间身体中似乎也燃起了令人不满足的火焰，渴望更加贴近。

须弥被斑爱抚着身体，心跳逐渐加快，唇舌交缠令她有些窒息，浑身都开始发软整个人倚进了他的怀里，此时斑也放开了她的唇，灼热的吻缓缓向下移动落在了脖颈上，少年没有亲吻的经验，也不会掌控力道，她感觉得到脖颈上炙热湿润的呼吸以及带着刺痛的吸吮啃咬，不由得拽紧了斑身后的衣服发出一声轻吟。

斑似乎是受到了这声轻吟的鼓励，在须弥背上抚摸的双手落到了她的腰带上，有些生涩得解了开来，须弥迷糊的脑子突然清醒过来:斑…….为什么会解女孩子的腰带？这么想着她内心泛起丝丝酸意，就像是喝了一口醋一般，烧得心口难受，于是她推开斑，将自己的疑惑问了出来。

斑的表情一下子变得无措起来，须弥与他对上了视线，意识到自己或许有点幼稚了，不由得垂下眼咬住下唇，伸手拽住因为失去腰带束缚而散开的衣襟，遮住了外泄的春光，“姐......你这是，吃醋了吗？”斑迟疑的声音揭开了最真实的内心，令须弥更加羞耻。

“我才没有！”须弥迅速抬起头音调拔高反驳斑，然后她就看到斑瞬间亮起来的眼神，本就发烫的耳根现在更像是要烧起来，那股热意蔓延至脸颊，让她不由得想转身逃开，但还没施行就被斑再次揽进了怀里。

斑伸手捧起了须弥的脸，眼神无比真诚还带着点羞赫：“我之前...假扮过太夫身边的秃，我只喜欢姐一个人。”原本提起男扮女装时的羞涩在说到最后只剩下满满的真挚，让原本不屑甜言蜜语的须弥意外地受用，像是被浸泡在了蜜罐里甜丝丝的，也让她的内心升起一丝懊恼，这么容易就被哄开心了，实在太不像话。

须弥看着斑近在咫尺的双瞳，扬起唇角，伸手环住了他的腰，主动吻住斑的唇，原本有些干燥起皮的唇在彼此纠缠间湿润柔软了下来，唇齿间的火气也淡了取而代之的是宛如甜丸子一般的绵软甜腻，环在斑腰间的手松开探进了敞开的衣领里绕到他身后按在肌肉紧实的脊背上。

斑意料之中地全身一僵，黑黝黝的瞳不敢置信一样睁大， “唔！姐...别这样...嗯——”似乎是有点受不住须弥的手在背上胡作非为，原本睁大的双眼微微阖起来盖住了眼底流动的火焰，发出一声含糊嘶哑的低吟，背上的肌肉不自然地微微抖动，箍着须弥腰肢的手却越发用力。

须弥忍住嘴角上扬的冲动松开了斑的唇，轻蹙着眉头可怜巴巴地开口:“斑...不喜欢这样吗？”虽这么说着手下的动作却压根没停住，在斑敏感的脊背上抚摸轻捏，既有弹性又结实光滑的触感让她有点爱不释手，她坏心眼地挺起胸口压住斑的胸膛，隔着薄薄的布料柔软抵着坚硬，彼此的体温交缠在一起逐渐上升。

斑的脸仿佛是被热气熏得泛着一片艳丽的红，眉头也蹙了起来：“不是的...唔——！？”须弥被自己想要的答案抚平了眉毛，还没等斑说完，愉悦地凑近他的脸张嘴轻轻地含住了他通红的像是草莓的耳垂吸吮啃咬，感觉到掌下年轻的躯体再次一僵，发出了过于可爱的惊喘，让她想更过分一些，在斑背后作祟的手滑过被腰带系紧的精瘦腰际落在挺翘的臀部上，还没等她有下一步动作就被他推开。

斑的脸色十分精彩，毫无预料中带着羞恼，他闭了闭眼再次睁开后露出一个有点扭曲的笑容：“姐，你是故意的吧？”这么说着，表情变得危险起来，就像是猛兽盯着自己的猎物，迅速伸手抱起须弥将她放倒在地，自己欺身而上把她禁锢于身下“这么挑逗一个男人是很危险的，姐。”

话音刚落斑便再次吻住了须弥的唇，须弥抬手揽住他的脖颈感觉到衣襟被剥开，高热粗糙的手掌握住了胸口的白腻柔软，带着薄茧的掌心盖在娇俏乳首上，勾起了奇妙的花火，而斑毫无章法略显粗鲁的揉捏抚摸更是让那花火愈演愈烈，大有燎原之势，从心口逐渐蔓延到嗓中和腰腹以下。

须弥不由得揽紧斑轻轻晃了晃腰肢蜷起膝盖，只盖着一层薄薄皮肤的膝盖因为这个动作碰到了一个灼热的逐渐发硬的物什，须弥自然知道那是什么，被她抛却的羞耻心再次回归，脸上也开始发烫，正准备伸直身体,斑却似乎是感觉到她的小动作将她压得更紧，分开了五指将逐渐充血挺立起来的红色小果实夹住，抬起头，目光火热又坚定地看着她：“我不许你逃，须弥。”这么说着再次伸手揽紧她的腰肢，炽热的唇落到了脖颈上将之前吮吻出的痕迹染上属于自己的更深的颜色。

从胸口和脖颈传来的细微痛痒让须弥不禁加重了呼吸，微微张开嘴唇呼出低低的娇吟，甚至希望斑再用力一些，她不满足地挺起胸口往他的掌心送，眼神迷离声音绵软地呼唤起斑的名字:“唔...斑...斑......”

斑全身一震，再次抬头看向须弥的脸，那张白皙娇美的脸蛋此时泛着比胭脂更艳丽惑人的绯红，蝴蝶一般的眼睫半遮住如雨后湖面泛着烟波的盈盈黑瞳，越发显得那双眼含着脉脉情意与灼灼情欲，斑不由得晃了一下神，垂头看向须弥被他粗鲁的动作弄出红印的白嫩胸口，上面红艳艳的挺立果实随着她的一呼一吸颤颤不止一副任人采撷的诱人模样，尚未经人事的斑自是禁不住诱惑，张嘴将那红果含入口中。

因为充血而挺立的敏感乳首被湿热口腔包裹吸吮，被粗糙舌面舔舐牵引出体内陌生的欢愉与隐约的空虚让须弥发出愈发甜腻的喘息，逐渐分崩离析的理智发出微弱的警告：这不是你会发出的声音，快停下。她情不自禁地侧过头抬起手用手背捂住了唇，想要阻止这个陌生的自己，另一只手却又插入埋头在她胸口的斑的发间希望他继续。

斑加重了手掌下和口腔的力道，学着须弥之前对待他一样，揽着她腰的手在她纤瘦的脊背上抚摸半晌后落到了柔软又富有弹性的小小臀部上，指尖按在股缝里揉捏摩挲渐渐向女人最隐秘的地方靠近，指尖终于触到湿润温热又柔软的场所，须弥也发出了含糊的吟哦，斑握住她的腿弯向外拉开自己挤进了她的双腿间，手指再次覆上那处湿热的柔软。

须弥咬着唇感受随着斑愈发放肆的动作而逐渐加深的快乐与疼痛，这两种矛盾的感触混杂在一起反倒让她的身体更兴奋，她能清晰地感觉到腿心缓缓泛滥的潮水，而斑拨开黏连在一起的花瓣轻柔探进花蕊的手指让那股爱潮愈显汹涌，她不由得并紧双腿夹住了斑的腰侧，这令她如擂鼓般的心跳更加剧烈，仿佛能在脑中听见阵阵嗡鸣，她无法控制地发出似哭似笑的声音。

下一瞬间斑就停止了所有动作，抬起头来伸手扯掉须弥捂着唇的手，在看清她的表情时不解地皱着眉头，担忧又内疚地开口:“姐，对不起，我……弄疼你了？”

须弥有一瞬间的愣神，她看着斑不知何时满是汗的鼻梁额头和极力隐忍着什么似的表情，内心一下子被酸涩和柔软填满，斑实在太惹人爱了，怎么可以这么体贴人啊？明明才15岁，正是年少轻狂的时候。她忍不住鼻头泛酸，但又不愿意让他担心扬起笑容搂着他的脖子啄了一口他的唇:“ 没有，你可以……再用力一点。”同时抬起双腿勾住了他的腰，收缩腹部绞紧了深入体内的手指。

斑的表情放松下来，沉默着贴近须弥，唇舌再次交缠的同时，深入须弥穴内的手指配合着在花核上的按压缓缓抽动顶弄紧致内壁上的软肉，逐渐加重加快的动作拉扯出更多的欢愉和股股爱潮，发出了“叽咕叽咕”的羞人水声传入须弥的耳中激起更加浓厚的羞耻感与兴奋，让她不由得缠紧了斑的腰发出模糊的喘息。

斑的碰触深入，让须弥很快就被带上了初次的高潮，也被勾出更深的渴望，她揽紧了斑的脖颈发出破碎不堪的娇吟:“呜嗯……斑……”尚未从欢愉中脱离的身体痉挛着咬紧他的手指，腰肢也情不自禁地上下摆动。

斑似乎是也忍耐到了极限，抽出湿淋淋的手指，解开腰带扯掉被顶出凸起的兜裆布解放出充血挺立缠满青筋显得有些狰狞的肉刃，他深深地呼出一口气握住须弥无力瘫软在身侧的双腿抬起压向她娇小的躯体，因这个动作她的下身完全暴露于他眼前，两片花瓣此时已经充血肿大，兴奋地张开露出正不断溢出热气与透明液体的小小入口，似乎是感受到他的注视，那张小口羞羞怯怯地收紧，斑喉结滚动着握住自己发硬的欲望抵住了那销魂的场所。

须弥被斑摆了这么一个姿势，都不敢再看他，闭上了双眼，身体却更加敏锐地感觉到斑的滚烫坚硬抵住了腿心，她不禁发出一声低吟，蜷缩起脚趾，下一秒穴口被微微顶开，粗硬灼热异物入侵的细微胀痛让她无意识攥紧袖子，咬住了牙关。

斑十分轻柔地挺动腰部浅浅地在须弥穴口顶弄，以极为缓慢的速度探索她的躯体，须弥被这过于温水煮青蛙的动作折磨得眼角发红，虽然她知道斑是不想弄疼她，但这要痛不痛不上不下的感觉太过难受，她报复似的收紧夹着斑欲望前端的穴口，如愿听到他倒抽一口气。

须弥与斑对上视线，伸出舌尖舔了舔唇瓣，露出一个略显挑衅的笑容，想刺激一下自己这个好胜心很强的弟弟，果不其然，斑一下就上钩了，他额头青筋直跳，磨着牙开口:“姐……我说过了，不要这么挑逗一个男人！”如此说道他像是抛却了所有顾虑一样，自上而下狠狠一顶腰，力度之大使得那滚烫坚硬的长物携着破竹之势整个冲进了须弥的躯体里。

迫人的痛楚和被填满的欢愉裹挟在一起让须弥全身一缩，发出一声夹杂着痛苦的娇吟，因疼痛而溢出的泪水顺着脸颊滑落，斑始终是个温柔的少年，他看到须弥的眼泪，伸手捧住她的脸颊将泪珠一一舔去，须弥抬首索取他的亲吻，低低地说:“斑，你不需要这么顾及我，我甘愿承受这点痛苦。”

斑沉默着点头，再次握住须弥的腿放回了自己腰上，俯下身紧紧地抱住她，回应她的亲吻，，手掌在她的背后不断抚摸，直到她绷紧的肌肉放松下来才开始笨拙地轻缓地挺动。

火热坚硬的肉刃翻搅摩擦着敏感的内里，带出了更多陌生的快感，随着斑越来越快的抽插，须弥发出阵阵愉快的娇吟:“哈……啊……斑呜嗯……再快一点……”抱紧了他的脊背，摇着腰肢收缩穴肉去吸吮赋予她快感的欲望。

斑不断地探索深入须弥的肉体，遵循本能四处快速有力地顶弄，包裹着他的紧致软肉随着他的动作吞吐收缩分泌出股股爱液在他的捣弄下发出让人面红耳赤的“噗嗤噗嗤”声，他不禁闭上眼低沉喘息，更加用力地疼爱身下的须弥。

须弥初经人事有些顶不住斑这么凶狠的攻击，很快在节节攀升的快感下绞紧穴肉泄了身子，而作为忍者的斑忍耐力惊人，还没有释放的意思，兴致反倒是因为被须弥狠狠一夹更加高昂了，他控制不住地重重地抽插撞击须弥刚刚高潮后无比敏感的身子，睁开眼喘息着询问泪眼朦胧全身泛红的须弥:“姐……哈……你舒服吗……嗯……”

和弟弟在野外欢好时被他依然喊着姐姐，让须弥受不住这夹杂着背德感的快感，哭着断断续续地向斑求饶:“呜……啊……斑……不要了……停……下来……嗯哈……”眼睛上翻，表情既欢愉又痛苦。

斑也似乎到了极限他将须弥压得更紧掐住她的腰口中不断呼唤着她:“姐……姐……姐……”腰部挺动的频率变得更加迅速有力，“哈……啊……姐……我快……嗯……”随着一声低沉的闷哼，须弥感觉到体内挺动的肉刃狠狠地撞在她的子宫口上，娇嫩敏感的花壶被灌溉了一股股粘稠的液体，她不由得高高抬起腰收紧穴口去接纳斑的一切，再一次攀上了顶点。

不知何时，烟花声已经停止，只剩下斑和须弥高潮后粗重的喘息，斑从须弥体内抽出疲软的欲望搂住她翻个身将她抱在胸口共同平复呼吸。两人一时半会儿都不知道该说些什么，须弥窝在斑的身上感觉到他还未降温的手掌在腰际摩挲，她抬头看他，斑盯着她看了一会，脸颊微红地别过了头:“姐，回去吧。”这么说完又扭了回来亲了亲她的额头。

斑揽着须弥坐起身，顺手拿起丢在一边的腰带，低着头为她整理好衣物重新系上腰带，须弥看着他通红的耳根，假装苦恼地开口:“浴衣都弄脏了，也皱了，怎么办呀？”

斑抬头看须弥，似乎是想到了什么一般，不再害羞，表情变得温柔愉快又带着淡淡的宠溺，再次抱紧须弥，用额头抵住她的:“我再给你买，多少件都可以。”


End file.
